


Będę przy tobie

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dont-let-me-go-loueh: Hejka skarbie, mam pomysł na prompta hahah! Oczywiście Larry (no, a jakżeby inaczej xd) no, to tak Louis zerwał z Harrym bo okazało się, że jest chory (wymyśl na co) i Harry przez to popada w depresję, tnie się, obwinie o to itd (wymyśl co robi jeszcze) i Niall jako najlepszy przyjaciel Hazzy idzie do Lou i mówi mu o tym i Louis idzie do Harry’ego i wyjaśnia mu to wszystko i się godzą (nich będzie słodko proszę. Liczę na Ciebie słonko! <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Będę przy tobie

\- To koniec Harry, odchodzę!  
Te słowa odbijały się w mojej głowie, jak echo. Przeniosłem spojrzenie z ekranu laptopa na Louisa. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu. Czułem jak moje serce zaczyna przyspieszać, żołądek skręca się z nerwów.  
\- Co? – czułem jak w moim gardle tworzy się gula, uniemożliwiająca powiedzenia coś więcej.  
\- Przykro mi Harry, ale to co było między nami wypaliło się. Odchodzę – ujął w dłoń rączkę walizki, którą dopiero teraz zauważyłem, i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Louis – zerwałem się z kanapy i ruszyłem za szatynem – N-nie możesz mnie t-tak nagle z-zostawić, j-jeszcze wczoraj wszystko było d-dobrze. B-byliśmy w wesołym m-miasteczku, n-na kolacji. B-byliśmy szczęśliwi. M-mówiłeś, że mnie k-kochasz. K-kłamałeś? Chcesz z-zaprzepaścić t-tych 5 lat? – mój głos się łamał, czułem jak do moich oczu cisnął się łzy, którym nie chciałem pozwolić wypłynąć. Jednak na darmo, już po chwili słone krople płynęły po moich policzkach.  
\- Przykro mi Harry – widziałem jak jego błękitne tęczówki, które tak kochałem utkwione były w podłodze. Podczas gdy on zakładał na siebie kurtkę.  
\- N-nie, nie wierzę ci – chwyciłem go za ramię odwracając w swoją stronę i próbowałem spojrzeć mu w oczy. Lou jednak odsunął się ode mnie, a jego głowa cały czas była spuszczona.  
\- Pogódź się z tym, już cię nie kocham – odwrócił się do mnie plecami i nacisnął klamkę otwierając drzwi.  
\- Louis, Lou…b-błagam, nie zostawiaj m-mnie…b-błagam.  
\- Żegnaj Harry – rzucił i nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem opuścił nasze mieszkanie.  
Czułem jak kolana pode mną się uginają, a ja upadam na zimną posadzkę. Położyłem się na ziemi, zwijając w kłębek. Po moich policzkach spływały łzy, a z ust wydobywał się szloch.  
Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Lou mnie zostawił. Czułam jak moje serce jest potłuczone na tysiące drobnych kawałeczków, a jedyna osoba zdolna je poskładać właśnie mnie zostawiła.  
*****  
\- Harry, nie możesz tak – Niall siedział naprzeciwko mnie, owijając bandaże dookoła moich pociętych nadgarstków – Minęły dwa miesiące, musisz ruszyć z życiem dalej.  
\- Zmienił numer – westchnąłem, czując jak w moich oczach ponownie zbierają się łzy – T-to moja wina, t-to z-ze mną jest coś nie t-tak. O-odszedł przeze mnie. N-nie chce mieć z-ze mną, żadnego k-kontaktu – mój głos zaczął drżeć, a na policzkach pojawiły się łzy – J-już m-mu nie w-wystarczałem. J-jestem nikim.  
\- Harry – poczułem jak ramiona blondyna owijają się dookoła mnie i przyciągają do uścisku – Nigdy więcej tak nie mów. Jesteś niesamowitą osobą, a Louis jest dupkiem, że tego nie widzi. Mógłbyś mieć każdego, wystar…  
\- Nie chcę każdego! – wykrzyknąłem, przerywając mu i odsuwając się – Chcę Louisa!  
\- Dobra, koniec tego – ruszył do łazienki, by po chwili wrócić. W dłoniach trzymał pudełeczko, w którym trzymałem żyletki – Nie pozwolę ci się więcej krzywdzić – schował pudełko do kieszeni spodni.  
Położyłem się za łóżku, odwracając tyłem do przyjaciela – Wyjdź – rozkazałam.  
\- Dobrze, ale tylko z tobą. Nie pozwolę ci tu siedzieć samemu – słyszałem jak chodzi po mojej sypialni. Tylko mojej. Kiedyś należała do mnie i Lou. Wróciły do mnie wspomnienia każdej chwili spędzonej tutaj z nim. Jak się przytulaliśmy, całowaliśmy, kochaliśmy. Pamiętam jak, podczas remontu pokłóciliśmy się o to jakiego koloru mają być ściany. Oczywiście on wygrał. Zawsze wygrywał, wystarczyło, że spojrzał na mnie swoimi pięknymi tęczówkami. Mogłem się w nie wpatrywać godzinami. Teraz to się skończyło, już nigdy więcej w nie będę mógł w nie spojrzeć. Nigdy więcej nie przytulę się do szatyna, nie poczuję jego zapachu, nie pocałuję. Nigdy więcej! Nie będzie wspólnych śniadań, wyjść do kina, wspólnych świąt. Nie będzie!  
\- Harry, co to? – z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie irlandzki akcent blondyna.  
Odwróciłem się na łóżku i zamarłem. Niall stał na środku pokoju, w jednej dłoni trzymał napoczętą butelkę alkoholu, a w drugiej saszetkę z białym proszkiem. Widziałem za nim otwartą szufladę, z której to wyciągnął.  
\- Harry – jego głos był twardy – co to robiło w twoich rzeczach?  
Nie odpowiedziałem. Nie wiedziałem co. Spuściłem głowę. Nie potrafiłem na niego teraz spojrzeć, było mi tak strasznie wstyd.  
\- Hazz – poczułem jak materac łóżka ugina się obok mnie, jego głos złagodniał – Narkotyki? Alkohol? Dlaczego to sobie robisz?  
\- To był jedyny sposób, abym choć na chwile zapomniał o Lou – wyszeptałem, ale na tyle głośni, aby chłopak mnie usłyszał.  
\- Harry… - zaczął, ale nie pozwoliłem mu skończyć.  
\- Chce zostać sam Niall…proszę… - spojrzałem na niego błagalnie.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął zrezygnowany – ale to zabieram ze sobą – podszedł do szafy, z której wyciągnął torbę. Spakował do niej cały alkohol i narkotyki po czym zostawił mnie samego.  
****  
Siedziałem na zimnych kafelkach, opierając się o wannę. Po moich policzkach spływały słone krople. W dłoni trzymałem niewielkie ostrze wyciągnięte z maszynki do golenia. Przykładałem je do nadgarstka i raz po raz robiłem kolejne cięcia.  
Myślałem, że moje serce jest już roztrzaskane na wyjątkowo drobne kawałki, tak że bardziej się nie da. Jednak myliłem się.  
Spotkałem go. Dzisiaj go zobaczyłem. Był chudszy niż go zapamiętałem, a pod oczami zauważyłem cienie, ale dalej był piękny. Stał pod szpitalem i rozmawiał z Zynem, podczas gdy ja wracałem do mieszkania. Gdy tylko go ujrzałem, od razu przystanąłem i napawałem się jego widokiem. Chciałem do niego podejść, przytulić, powiedzieć jak bardzo mi go brakuje. Jednak, kiedy jego błękitne tęczówki spojrzały na mnie, czułem jak moje serce przyspiesza. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i pomachałem, ale Lou zignorował mnie odwracając wzrok i wchodząc do szpitala, ciągnąc za sobą bruneta.  
W tym momencie miałem pewność, że dla Louisa już nie istnieję. Jestem dla niego nikim, a on dla mnie wszystkim. Nie raz zastanawiałem się, czy poznał kogoś innego, czy jest szczęśliwy…szczęśliwy beze mnie. Jednak za każdym razem kończyło się to zażyciem narkotyków i upiciem się, by chociaż na kilka godzin o tym zapomnieć. Teraz…teraz nie mogłem tego zrobić. Minął tydzień odkąd Niall zabrał mi alkohol i narkotyki, a ja nie zdążyłem jeszcze zaopatrzyć się w nowe, pytanie czy w ogóle chciałem, czy to miało sens. Horan miał mnie teraz ciągle na oku. Codziennie przychodził i przeszukiwał mieszkanie. Teraz pozostała mi tylko żyletka. Pociągnąłem kolejny raz zimnym przedmiotem po ręce i kolejny i kolejny. To już koniec, nie widzę dla siebie przyszłości, nie bez Lou. Nie potrafię o nim zapomnieć i nigdy mi się to nie uda. Jednym wyjściem jest śmierć. Śmierć, której pragnąłem. To był mój jedyny ratunek, aby móc zapomnieć o tym bólu, może jedyny sposób, aby być szczęśliwym. Nie bałem się, nie miałem czego. To moje jedyne wybawienie.  
Podniosłem się z chłodnych płytek i odkręcając ciepłą wodę wszedłem do wanny. Czułam jak moje ubrania przesiąkają wodą, jednak teraz nie miało to dla mnie znaczenia. Ponowie przyłożyłem ostrze do nadgarstka i zrobiłem głębokie cięcie, później następne i jeszcze jedno. Krople krwi spływały po ręce, wpadając do wody i zabarwiając ją. Przełożyłem żyletkę do drugiej dłoni i na prawym nadgarstku zrobiłem takie same cięcia. Wygodnie ułożyłem się i czekałem na śmierć. Czułem jak moje powieki robią się coraz bardziej ociężałe, a z umysłu ulatują wszystkie myśli. Powoli ogarniała mnie ciemność. Zanim całkiem odpłynąłem do moich uszu dotarł głos, jego głos. Louis. Mój umysł płatał mi figle.  
*****  
Ciche pikanie przedostało się do mojego umysłu. Po chwili poczułem zapach chemikaliów. Powoli wracała mi zdolność myślenia. Szpital, byłem w szpitalu. Jak to? Miałem umrzeć, miałem w końcu odejść i nigdy więcej nie odczuwać bólu. Dlaczego tu jest? Dlaczego nie pozwolono mi odejść. Poczułem ciepłą dłoń, trzymającą moją. Chciałem wiedzieć kto to, kto przy mnie jest. Próbowałam podnieść powieki, jednak na darmo. Były za ciężkie.  
\- H-Harry – usłyszałem tak bardzo uwielbiany przeze mnie głos. Louis, mój Lou był tutaj i prawdopodobnie to on trzymał mnie za rękę – H-Harry, s-słyszysz mnie. K-kochanie.  
Jego głos się łamał. Płakał. Musiałem otworzyć oczy, musiałem pokazać, że nic mi nie jest, że jestem z nim. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz. Czułem jak moje powieki powoli się unoszą. Na początku obraz był zamazany, dopiero po kilku mrugnięciach wyostrzył się. Lekko odwróciłem głowę. Ujrzałem go. Siedział na krześle, obok szpitalnego łóżka trzymając mnie za rękę. Jego policzki i nos były zaczerwienione, oczy podpuchnięte i przekrwione. Spoglądał na mnie tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami. Widziałem w nich ogromną ulgę i…miłość?  
\- Lou – wychrypiałem.  
\- Harry, o boże, tak strasznie się cieszę, że żyjesz. Przepraszam cię, byłem dupkiem odchodząc. Gdybym tylko wiedział, że tak to się skończy, nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobił – z jego ust wypływał potok słów – Zrozumiem jeśli nie będziesz chciał mnie już więcej widzieć, jeśli mnie znienawidzisz. W końcu to ja cię tak skrzywdziłem.  
\- Lou… - podniosłem swoją dłoń do jego ust, aby go uciszyć. Udało się – Nigdy bym nie mógł cię znienawidzić, za bardzo cię kocham.  
\- A powinieneś, Harry, po tym co ci zrobiłem – na jego policzkach pojawiły się łzy.  
\- Nic na to nie poradzę, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim i chyba nie umiałbym pokochać kogoś innego tak jak ciebie.  
\- Też cię kocham – posłał mi delikatny uśmiech i ucałował wewnętrzną stronę mojej dłoni.  
\- Więc dlaczego – czułem jak do moich oczu napływają łzy. Jego uśmiech od razu zniknął. Widziałem jak się zmieszał, nie czuł się komfortowo.  
\- J-ja…ja jestem chory – westchnął – M-mam wadę serca. Niedawno się dowiedziałem. Nie dają mi zbyt dużo czasu. Szpital teraz to praktycznie mój dom. Czasami pozwalają mi na chwilę wyjść.  
Słysząc to gwałtownie wciągnąłem powietrze. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że miał na sobie szlafrok, a pod nim piżamę.  
\- Ale czemu nie powiedziałeś, czemu mnie zostawiłeś.  
\- J-ja…wiem, że mój koniec się zbliża. Nie można znaleźć dawcy, a nawet jeśli się znajdzie, nie ma pewności, że przeszczep się przyjmie. Nie chciałem, abyś przechodził przez to ze mną. Nie mógłbym patrzeć na ciebie i widzieć w twoich oczach ten strach o mnie, o to, że każda chwila mogłaby być naszą ostatnią. Nie potrafiłbym tak. Myślałem, że po czasie zapomnisz o mnie. Znajdziesz kogoś innego, zakochasz się, założysz rodzinę. Jednak, kiedy Niall przyszedł do mnie i powiedział mi co się z tobą dzieje, nie mogłem tego zostawić. Musiałem ci wszystko powiedzieć. To ja cię znalazłem. Tak się zestresowałem, że i mnie ratownicy musieli reanimować. Dlatego nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz.  
\- Obiecuję, nigdy więcej. Po za tym Lou, nigdy nie mógłbym o tobie zapomnieć i uożyć sobie życie z kimś innym – odpowiedziałem, delikatnie podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.  
\- Teraz to wiem – uśmiechnął się do mnie – Gdybym wiedział jak to się skończy, nigdy bym nie odszedł – podniósł się z krzesła i przysiadł na łóżku obok mnie.  
\- Damy radę Lou – ująłem jego policzek – Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć. Znajdziemy dla ciebie serce, słyszysz?  
Szatyn pokiwał głową, dając znać, że mnie rozumie.  
\- Kocham cię Boo – zbliżyłem swoja twarz do jego.  
\- Ja ciebie też – przymknął powieki, a ja złączyłem nasze usta w czułym pocałunku. Tak bardzo za tym tęskniłem, tak bardzo mi tego brakowało i w końcu to wróciło. Mam Lou ponownie i nie pozwolę mu odejść. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby przeżył.  
*****  
\- Harry, a co jeśli się nie uda? – leżeliśmy z Lou wtuleni w siebie na jego szpitalnym łóżku.  
\- Louis nawet nie waż się tak myśleć. Masz być pozytywnie nastawiony – odsunąłem się lekko, aby móc spojrzeć w jego błękitne tęczówki – Jutro zabiorą cię na salę operacyjną, dostaniesz nowe serce, a potem…  
\- Ale… - przerwał mi, jednak nie pozwoliłem mu kontynuować.  
\- A potem, kiedy się obudzisz, będę przy tobie. Będziesz dochodził do siebie po przeszczepie, a ja cię nie opuszczę. Kiedy w końcu wypuszczą cię ze szpitala zabiorę cię na wakacje, gdzie będziemy tylko my. Natomiast po powrocie wrócimy do naszego dawnego życia i będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie – mówiąc to cały czas spoglądałem w jego oczy.  
\- Dobrze – wyszeptał.  
Na mojej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Przysunąłem się do szatyna i pocałowałem.


End file.
